I Never Stopped
by ADevil'sAngel
Summary: a series of fights left a group of friends not speaking for 6 yearsbut what happens when they're all pulled back at the same time for the first timeall the serets drama and love will come back in a flashbut will they stay long enough to let it NH BL POC
1. Prologue

_Have you ever noticed how much people change? Whether it's in a matter of days, weeks or let's says…6 years. I know, weird number to just throw out there, but that's how long it's been since I've seen my 4 friends, how long it's been since I've spoken to 2 of them, and boy, have we changed. Looking back at it now it's funny to see how we all have changed and have grown throughout high school and since we've left our small town._

_First there's my brother Nathan. He was the stereotypical jock, you know, cocky, arrogant, and rude. That is until he met my best friend, Haley. At first the relationship was Nathan's way to "destroy" me. But then he started too actually like her, after that he and I started to get along. At first it was to please Haley, but soon we realized that we had a common enemy, our father, Dan Scott._

_Dan was, well, an ass. He was a manipulating man who made Nathan feel like he was never good enough. This led to Nathan hating his father, and the "mistake" Dan made. Me. But no one knew how truly messed up Dan was until he shot and killed the man who took on the role of my father and fathered my little sister Lily, his older brother, Keith Scott._

_But that's another story._

_Our other two friends, who I haven't seen or spoken to since graduation, were actually my girlfriends, at the same time. Brooke and Peyton. They were best friends and trust me; it's a long, painful story. Thank god we all recovered from it._

_To say the least, we were an interesting group of friends who survived anything and everything together. Well...almost everything. One day everything that we had bottled up finally came loose, changed it all and sent us all on our separate paths. All of us speaking to only certain people, people we knew we could trust. Those separate paths surprisingly helped us in the end._

_If you would have asked me back then if shooting guard Nathan Scott would be playing for the Lakers or if Tutor girl turned cheerleader Haley James would be a rock star I would have agreed. Until you mentioned they would be worlds apart, then I would have laughed. You could have told me that Peyton Sawyer would be a successful artist, who also has art shows and clubs all over the country, not to mention has sold millions of benefit albums that support great causes, I might have believed you. And Brooke…Brooke Davis finally made it in the fashion industry as we all new she would. Her line "Clothes over Bros" has established it self in over 6 countries, where everyone knows her name. All of their dreams are coming true._

_And me? Are mine? I, Lucas Scott, am a published author of a bestseller working on his second novel .So yes… I guess they are._

_If you would have told me that we would have come this far I would have laughed. If you would have told me that we had to sacrifice each other to do it I probably would have punched you._

_But here I am on a flight back home for Lily's 7th birthday, knowing that when I get there all the drama, heartache, and love we all left behind would be waiting._

_Thank you Lily._


	2. Chapter 1

_Senior year. Most people say that's the best year of their life. I can't say that. If I did I'd be lying because mine was the worst year ever. I lost my best friend for a short while over a stupid boy, whom we both lost in the end, just because I couldn't keep my damn hormones in check. And all while this was going on another friend of mine was going through hell but I was blinded by my own problems and couldn't help her. Because I didn't I ended up losing her too. But the worst part is… I wasn't to busy to help her boyfriend._

_So we all left, hoping to leave behind not on__ly each other but our memories of that heart aching summer. And we succeeded._

_My best friend and I, who __finally decided to put the past behind us, ended up going to the same art school, The Art Institute of San Francisco, and haven't spoke to the others in 6 years. _

_This leads me to present day; where I'm a world renowned artist and she's a famous fashion designer…_

"Brooke! Come on we're gonna be late! We'll only be gone like a month, I think the fashion world can survive for that long without you!" I yelled to my best friend and roommate Brooke Davis.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked as she emerged from her room dragging three large suitcases behind her. "You gonna help or what?" She asked. She then muttered, "This is really hard in heels."

"Then change into some more comfortable shoes." I said as I walked over and grabbed the smallest of the three, just to annoy her.

"Thanks P. Sawyer." She said sarcastically. "And I can't. These are the only shoes that match this outfit." She motioned to her newest design, an off the shoulder long sleeved dark blue top with specifically arranged holes in the sleeves and over her belly button, and a white bohemian style skirt that covered half her dark blue heels.

"Then change. No wait better yet, don't, or we'll be late." I said as I started dragging the extremely heavy suitcase toward the door. "What is in here?" I asked exhausted from the short walk from her room to the front of the apartment.

"Shoes, and design books, and-"

"Forget I asked." I said while opening the door and heading toward the elevator.

"Anyways . . . where are we going on our luxurious girls-only vay-k?"

"I told you already, it's a surprise."

"A good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But I have to tell the pilot where we're going." Brooke reasoned.

"I already did and don't bother asking him, he wont tell you."

"I'm not gonna even ask how you got him to agree to that." She said laughing as we stepped into the lobby of our New York apartment building.

"Oh, you know, the usual, threatened his family." I said hiding a smile as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You didn't?!"

She was answered by my laugh.

"Don't joke like that!" She exclaimed as she playfully smacked my arm and strode ahead of me pretending to be mad. Drama Queen.

_Have you ever had a really big secret that your dying to tell but your not sure how the other persons going to react? You know that felling you get in the gut of your stomach when your not sure if your doing the right thing or not? That's how I feel right now. I'm sitting on a plane hearing her go on and on about spas and mud masks but what she doesn't know is she's going to be wanting to throw mud at me instead of on her self. But what they don't know won't hurt them, right? Yeah, I didn't think so. I just have to suck it up and tell her the truth. Ok, you can do it. Deep breath. Just tell her._

"Oh and Jacuzzis and deep tissue messages oh I can feel it now and…"

"Brooke."

"And cute little umbrella drinks by the pool. Ha-ha I always liked those. Oh! And you can't forget room service. But it has to be hot guys bringing you the stuff. But then that defeats the purpose of girl's vacation doesn't it. But then again…"

"Brooke!"

"…hot guy is a hot guy. You can't survive without men, hot men, forever. I wonder how lesbians do it. They must…"

"BROOKE!" I finally screamed as she jumped and turned my way.

"Yes your majesty. Way to give me a heart attack. First you don't want to talk to me so I start planning out our whole trip MY SELF then you scream at me. Well, good golly miss molly. I'm sorry, no men. As much as I think you need one right now" She said mumbling the last part causing me to smack her arm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Brookie. And I don't need a man. I just have something important to tell you and if I don't I'm afraid I won't and that won't be good and…."

"Peyt… you're rambling." She said laying a hand over top mine as I took a deep breath. Alright, now or never.

"Ok, you're actually going to find this kind of funny. I actually got in touch with someone a couple weeks ago. Someone I hadn't talked to in years. And we started talking and missing each other and we decided that we wanted to see each other again so… I decided to have you tag along to. We aren't going on a spa get away like I said when we got on the plane." I said pulling my hand away slowly as her eyes narrowed and I knew the explosion was about to come. "Ok ready, the funny part. We aren't going to the spa. Ha-ha. Were going to…"

"Oh no. Don't you dare say…"

"Tree Hill!"


	3. Chapter 2

_You ever have one of those pinch me days. The kind where you wanna know if you're asleep because it's either too horrible or too spectacular to be your real life. I had that day when I first saw my designs in a window, or when my line became huge and everybody knew my name all around the world. Those were my good pinch me days. Today, today is my bad pinch me day. I mean seriously, what do you say when your best friend, the person that's supposed to love and cherish and honor…ok, ok that's a spouse, but she's supposed to have my back. Not trick me onto a plane that sending me back to Tree Hill, the drama capital of the world. I had some of my worst times there. The worst year of my life was there and she should know that better then anybody! But no, she's goes and makes plans with someone, whoa…..freeze. Who is this someone? Ugh! I hate being out of the loop._

"James, I want you to do a u turn and turn this thing around."

"Brooke I know your angry but honey, it's a plane. You can just turn around and head home. But look on the bright side. Technically we are heading home." All I did was look at her and the blonde headed back to her seat. I turned my attention back to my middle aged pilot and dared him to fight with me now.

"Please, James. I can't go back there. You have no idea what its like. Whatever she's paid you I'll pay double. Hell, triple."

"Sorry Ms. Davis, I have to land. When we get there you decide what to do." Yes! I'm going home. Ha-ha Peyton!

"I'm going back to New York." I sang as I sat down next to her. She looked over at me and shrugged and went back to her magazine. I quickly snatched it out of her hands and held it out of her reach. "Why are you doing this to me? Why is going back after 6 years so important _now_? If you ask me…Oh my god!" I screeched looking at the cover as her hands immediately flew to her ears.

"God damnit Brooke! I know you're angry but I highly doubt making me deaf is going to help." Peyton hissed, slapping my leg.

"Actually it would, but that's not the point. Look! Look whose wearing MY gown!" I said pointing to the aforementioned cover.

On it was a picture of singer/actress Haley James. We had gone to school with Haley, Peyton and I. And I know what you're thinking, I'm just saying that. But why would I say that? Peyton and I are already famous, for different reasons, but still famous.

Anyways, there stood Haley, outside the VMAs, wearing my dress.

And it wasn't just any of my dresses, but one I made before I was famous, before we all graduated, before we all separated. It was a light blue, almost grey/blue, with a draped back that dropped just above the butt. The front was a v-neck that went all the way to the belly button. It was held together at the breasts by a simple silver broach with an amber stone at the center.

I quickly flipped to the page the story was on and skimmed through the article on the VMAs, looking for any mention of Haley and/or my dress.

"Oh my god!" I screeched again, causing Peyton to once again slap my leg.

"Jesus, Brooke. They can hear you in China!" Peyton exclaimed.

I of course ignored her. "Listen to this Peyton. 'Haley James arrived at the VMAs wearing a beautiful dress. When asked about it she said, "an old friend designed it 6 years ago during our senior year of high school. She gave it to me just before we went our separate ways. I'm hoping that since it's very special to me that it will bring me luck." And so it did. Ms. James won _Female Artist of the Year_ and _Video of the Year_ for her single _Who Knew_.'"

"Well at least she won." Peyton said as I turned to her and stared in shock. "What?"

"You're still mad at her?" I asked as I set the magazine down.

"Not really. I'm still mad at Nathan, not Haley." She shrugged.

"Then why the nonchalant answer?" I said.

"Ooohh, nonchalant, big word Brooke." Peyton joked.

"Peyton . . ."

"Brooke just drop it."

"No, Peyton, tell me."

She sighed. "I'm just upset that she believed me. I mean, you'd think the actress would see through another person's act."

"Peyt . . . " I started.

"Brooke, please just drop it. We'll be there soon."

"Speaking of which, who invited us?"

"I'll never telll." Peyton said quoting a Brittany Murphy movie.

_So here I am, about to land on a private airstrip in Charlotte. I have decided I'll stay, at least for a little while, mainly to make Peyton happy. Besides I could use a vacation . . ._


	4. Chapter 3

'LA Lakers star, point guard Nathan Scott, was on fire at last night's home game. It seems that this was not only true for on-court but off-court as well. The 23 year old was seen leaving Lush, a popular night club in Los Angeles, with not one but two lovely ladies, one on each arm. Scott was supposedly heavily intoxicated and this wasn't the first time this has reportedly happened…' A reporter from E! News said right before my manager got fed up and shut off the TV.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan." Marcus Andrews, my manager, said shaking his head as I leaned against the counter and cleaned an apple on my shirt.

"Hey, at least they mentioned the game last night, right." I said smirking before taking a bite out of the apple, giving him my trade mark smirk. "And next time I'll invite you. So…no harm no foul."

"Well you obviously had enough girls for everyone." He said glaring as I let out a small chuckle. You gotta love the guy. "This excessive partying has to stop. I don't care how you do it. Get out of town, get a girlfriend, hell go to Vegas and get a wife for all I care. I don't want to see anymore stories on trashy magazines about your latest conquest. Got it?" He said in his 'you better agree with me tone' as he threw a "trashy" magazine at me. I just nodded as he stalked out and laughed to myself when I knew he was out of ear shot.

"Alright Nate, what page are we on." I flipped open the magazine and all I saw were articles about the VMAs. I had no idea what he was talking about. No one was talking about me except one stupid reporter on a show no one even watches. Except Andrews of course. He was just blowing one stupid night out of proportion. Although, it was one hell of a night.

"What are you smiling about? You're supposed to be thinking about what you've done. And reading about the damages you've caused. You can still read can't you?" Andrews snapped walking back in as I lowered the magazine and smirked up at him.

"Sorry daddy. And yes, asshole, I can read. And because I can I know there is not one article in this stupid thing about me."

"On the cover, the right side, it tells you a page. Go to that page. Read that page. Don't ever be that page again." I hopped up onto the counter, grabbed the discarded magazine AGAIN, and flipped it over.

_You ever have one of the moments where the whole world just stops? Your heart just stops? The world is moving around you but it's like you're frozen in time? That's how I feel right now, staring at her._

_She was my high school sweetheart. The love of my life during my teenage years. The only one who truly understood me. And until now, I believed I was over her._

_I actually thought I was over Haley James._

_But that doesn't matter, because she hates me. _

_She hates me for something I didn't do. _

_I know what you're thinking, that she should have trusted me and believed me. But you see; she did. Confused? Well, this is what happened. Haley had decided to go to Duke with me, instead of her dream school, Stanford, then my father, being the jackass he is, told me I was holding her back and that eventually she'd realize it and leave me, and me, being the idiot I am, believed him. But I couldn't tell Haley that it was for her own good, even though it was, because we'd end up fighting and then making up, and I couldn't let that happen, at least not the making up part. So I went to my ex-girlfriend, Peyton, and asked her for her help. She reluctantly agreed, because she owed me a favor. So I told Haley I cheated on her, with Peyton. And she believed me. So… because of me Haley and Peyton haven't spoken in 6 years. Actually, I don't think she's spoken to anyone from our group since she left. And it's all because of me. I should be happy she went to Stanford and all her dreams came true. I can tell they have, looking at her face its obvious she's happy. So I did do the right thing in the end…right?_

"Great job today Nate. Now if you could just lay off the booze…." Jason, my trainer, said laughing.

"Ok, so either Andrews got to you, or you watch too much TV." I sat up on the bench and grabbed a water bottle as he shook his head.

"Both, actually. I'm supposed to give you a lecture on how 'alcohol can damage the body' He was pissed, so I'd stay under the radar for a little while."

"Andrews gets pissed over every little thing. I bet that's him yelling over something now." He started laughing and looked at the phone and shook his head.

"Nope, it's that writer brother of yours." He said tossing me the phone before walking out of the room.

"Well, well, sick of hick town already? That was fast." I joked into the phone and heard Lucas laugh on the other side.

"No, not yet. I missed this place and everybody in it." Lucas said.

"Yea right." I laughed.

"I did. Anyways . . . you know Lily's birthday is in 2 weeks, you're coming aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Andrews called you, didn't he?" I said.

"Yes, but you still should be here." I could actually see him rolling his eyes.

"Luke. . . " I whined.

"Nate. . . " Lucas mimicked.

"I thought you'd be on my side." I joked.

"I am which is why you should come to Lily's birthday. Then you can get away without making up an explanation as to why you're leaving annnnd you can get Andrews off your back." Lucas said.

"Fiiiine, I'll be there by the end of the week." I said, giving in.

"Great, Lily will be so happy to see you. Bye bro."

"See ya Luke."

_So that's how I got here, back on a plane to Tree Hill North Carolina. The last place I thought I'd be returning to . . . _


End file.
